Luna Nueva
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: ONE SHOT dedicado a Fenrir Greyback, el lado humano de una bestia.


Parece que no hay muchos fics sobre Fenrir Greyback, menos en español, es un personaje que me intriga mucho, así que le dedico este one shot

se han dicho muy pocas cosas sobre él, así que me he tomado muchas libertades al manejar el personaje

todo pertenece a JKR, yo sólo escribó este fan fic

posiblemente esto se desarrolla en algun momento de la primera guerra

* * *

**Luna Nueva**

Sus ojos eran una mezcla de furia sin razón, un profundo vacío y un tono grisáceo carente de vida. Un contraste de aquel fuego que parecían desprender y la falta de brillo, centellantes y a la vez opacos. La niña solía mirarlo aterrorizada, un sujeto con mirada profunda y maligna bajo un par de espesas cejas negras, su cabello pintaba unas canas, sobre todo en sus largas patillas, con una barba de candado descuidada, manos que parecían garras y una voz que parecía un gruñido, alto, delgado, más bien flaco y larguirucho, lleno de cicatrices, el hedor que desprendía por si sólo ya era motivo de terror, a mugre, sudor y sangre.

Esa niña, de aproximadamente 16 años, había visto con sus propios ojos como ese hombre de mirada atemorizante había matado a sus padres sin piedad, un matrimonio de humildes magos sangre limpia que se negaban a unirse a las filas de un mago obscuro del cual su nombre pocos se atrevían a pronunciar. Su pueblo había sido atacado ese verano por los llamados mortífagos, un pueblo al sur de Inglaterra con una población considerable de gente mágica, aunque ese montón de despiadados magos tenebrosos parecían no tener interés en saber quien era muggle y quien mago, arrasaron sin mirar a quien, pues días antes habían declarado total falta de interés de unirse a ese lado obscuro. Sin embargo, la gente joven, tal vez los menores de 18 años, habían sido capturados y entregados a ese hombre tan aterrador.

Ella era la única chica de aquel selecto grupo de prisioneros, todos estaban en una habitación obscura dentro de lo que parecía una cabaña en medio de la nada, a ese lugar sólo la imagen de la luna a través de una diminuta ventana les indicaba que pasaba en el exterior. Ya había perdido la esperanza y la ilusión de regresar, tras ese verano, como todos los años, a su colegio, a Hogwarts, justo a su último año, en ese momento otras cosas importaban más, la chica sentía pena por un pequeñito de unos 6 años que no paraba de llorar día y noche, verlo tan vulnerable la hizo recordarse a si misma el día que sus padres fueron asesinados.

---

Lord Voldemort no iba a permitir un atrevimiento de una población mágica tan considerable como la de aquel pueblo, pronunciarse en su contra era una ofensa imperdonable; si no se unían a él, debían morir. Convocó a una cantidad considerable de sus seguidores para que fuesen a ese lugar y arrasaran con él. Uno de los primeros convocados fue Fenrir Greyback, un temido licántropo que gozaba convirtiendo a otros hacía su mal, sobre todo si las víctimas eran jóvenes; aceptó de inmediato, pidiendo su botín acostumbrado: los jóvenes de ese pueblo.

Se lamentó que la luna llena hubiese acabado de ser hace un par de noches, para convertir a esos jovencitos tendría que esperar, pero lo haría, no importaba, mientras pudiera morderlos y transformarlos en más como él.

Era como una marabunta negra, el ejercito mortífago llegó intempestivamente a aquel desprevenido poblado en medio de una calurosa noche de verano y sin más, sin previo aviso, sin darles oportunidad alguna, atacaron sin merced a la indefensa población.

Con una contundentes patadas, Fenrir Greyback derribaba las puertas de algunas casas y al no ver personas jóvenes dejaba a las víctimas para otro mortífago, lo único que le importaba era propagar su maldición.

A una de esas moradas, Greyback entró pero no pudo ver nada, sabía que después de todo el alboroto que sus colegas estaban provocando, los inquilinos de esa casa posiblemente estarían escondidos. Con sus largas uñas que parecían garras y con alguno conjuros de su varita comenzó a poner de cabeza el lugar con tal de encontrar a la gente que ahí habitaba.

Aventó con fuerza una silla a lo que parecía un armario cerrado, destrozando la frágil puerta de madera, dentro había una pareja muerta de miedo, encogida y temblando. Posiblemente un matrimonio maduro. Greyback sonrió con maldad al verlos y a grandes zancadas se acercó.

Tomó del cuello al hombre, que en vano trató de empuñar su varita siendo Greyback más rápido y de un zarpazo logró que el hombre la soltara. Clavó sus largas uñas en el sujeto que no podía hablar pues u garganta estaba siendo destrozada.

-Dime... –la voz del atacante era cavernosa, canina y ronca -¿tienes hijos?

El hombre lo miró aterrado, su mujer estaba petrificada del miedo y era incapaz de hacer algo. Nervioso, la víctima, giró los ojos rápidamente en dirección al techo. Greyback rió descaradamente, aunque su carcajada asemejaba más un ladrido.

-Gran error –dijo.

Olfateó en una actitud muy perruna al sujeto y lo soltó con brusquedad, la sangre de la garganta ya bañaba el suelo de rojo, asó como la mano del atacante, apuntó al techo con su varita y lo destrozó, dejando caer desde lo que parecía un ático a una jovencita.

-Perfecto –Greback dijo lamiéndose los labios.

-No le haga nada –imploró el hombre que aun estaba en el suelo.

La risa de Greyback era tan intensa e insultante, burlona, se reía de aquel que le pedía piedad, no para él, sino para su hija.

-Rápido, Greyback... –fueron interrumpidos, Bellatrix Lestrange estaba presente en el umbral de aquella puerta de entrada derribada, lucía satisfecha y con un destello maligno en los ojos.

Pero el hombre aprovechó ese momento y como pudo, desangrándose y agonizando, se puso de pie y se colgó del brazo de Greyback para impedir que ese sujeto le hiciera algo a su hija. Al tiempo que la niña hacía lo mismo para que no le hiciera nada a su padre mientras lloraba y pataleaba. Ninguno de los dos movía un ápice a aquel mago que lucía frágil y enfermo y que sin embargo era bastante fuerte y resistente.

-Mátalos a todos –dijo Bellatrix exasperada por la escenita.

-No –Greyback fue contundente –estos niños son mi botín.

-Hemos capturado ya demasiados ¿de qué te serviría una niñita berrinchuda? –cuestionó ella.

Fenrir Greyback lo meditó un poco, tenía razón, uno más, uno menos no haría mayor diferencia. Se sacudió, con ese movimiento pudo deshacerse de sus atacantes y señaló primero a la mujer que seguía metida en el armario.

-Avada Kedavra.

La fulminó en un instante, la mujer no tuvo oportunidad siquiera de lanzar un lastimero grito de dolor, el siguiente fue el hombre, con ese mismo hechizo, lo eliminó. La niña no sería mayor problema; seguía tirada en el suelo con los ojos inundados por lágrimas, contemplando los cuerpos ya sin vida de sus padres. Apuntó con su varita y hasta entonces pudo observarla con detenimiento, tan frágil, tan pequeña, tan indefensa, con los ojos rogando por su vida. De pronto, Greyback se sintió mareado, "no puedo" pensó... era la primera vez que le pasaba, que no podía asesinar a alguien a sangre fría.

-Llévatela Lestrange, junto con los otros chicos capturados –dijo bajando su varita y salió del lugar. La aludida arqueó una ceja sorprendida, pero hizo caso.

La chiquilla había corrido con suerte, por algún tiempo al menos.

A los pobres niños capturados a penas si se les daba de comer, además de que eran maltratados inhumanamente por ese hombre, que los veía y no podía evitar pensar en la noche de luna llena, cuando finalmente los convertiría en seres como él; era mejor la muerte que ese destino. Greyback solía levantar a menudo y soltar fuertes golpes a los niños que lloraban o pedían comida, con la chiquilla que fue incapaz de asesinar era diferente, levantaba la mano con furia y odio pero no podía concretar el golpe, la miraba a los ojos y no podía, simplemente no podía.

Solía mirarla y fruncir el entrecejo con pesar.

Aquella noche, por la pequeña ventana de la habitación se podía percibir que era luna nueva, el cielo estaba desnudo de luna.

Esa noche Greyback llegó a la cabaña con un montó de conejos a cuestas, parecía que los había matado con sus propias manos, los dejó caer en el suelo provocando un ruido sordo, en la habitación los capturados que dormitaran despertaron asustados, ya no sabían que esperar.

El licántropo desprendió de la piel a los conejos y los cocinó como bien pudo, se iba a dar un festín esa noche. Cuando el manjar estuvo listo, Greyback se dirigió a la habitación de lo capturados y abrió la puerta.

-Tú... –señaló con la mirada a la niña que no pudo matar –ven conmigo.

Sin chistar, ella se puso de pie y temerosa, lo siguió.

-Siéntate –pidió él con rudeza indicándole una silla en torno a la mesa donde ya estaba la comida lista.

Sin saber muy bien que pasaba, la niña obedeció. Aquello olía delicioso, no se veía suculento pero el hambre de la jovencita podía más.

-Come –dijo él secamente.

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, la niña comenzó a comer como desesperada, un poco de carne de conejo, de patatas azadas, sopa de remolacha, eran platillos muy primitivos pero que sabían delicioso, sobre todo si se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Gracias –dijo ella tímidamente al terminar, él sonrió débilmente, fue imperceptible.

Greyback se puso de pie, la chica se volvió a poner tensa.

-Acompáñame –le dijo, ella obedeció al instante.

Salieron de la cabaña y comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque, que lucía tenebroso por las noches, no se escuchaba nada, absolutamente nada. Él caminaba un par de pasos adelante y ella se limitaba a seguirlo, sabía que huir sería en vano. Finalmente él se detuvo en un claro.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella.

Sin voltearla a ver, él agachó la mirada –no puedo condenarte a una maldición tan terrible –confesó, su voz canina sonaba hermética y misteriosa.

Se giró y la miró a los ojos, parecía que por primera vez, esos ojos grises en él cobraban algo de vida, o que lo hacían después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo. Se acercó a la chica y la tomó por los hombros, ella tembló y él pudo sentirlo.

-Es mejor así –dijo él, la acercó y la besó en la frente. No la besó como un hombre besa a una mujer, la besó como un padre besa a su hija.

La chica se quedó sin palabras, petrificada, de miedo, angustia y duda, él se apartó de ella y dio un par de pasos hacía atrás. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de esa niña que lo conmovió, que le hizo recordar que, después de todo, era humano.

-Avada Kedavra –susurró él y de su varita que había sacado de entre su ropa vieja y desgastada, la maldición mortal salió expedida, terminando con la vida de la niña.

Era mejor así, no podía condenarla a una vida de sufrimiento y constante agonía, no podía y no sabía por qué, sólo sabía que, a pesar de todo, aun tenía destellos de humanidad en su alma y en su corazón.

FIN.


End file.
